Ultimate Alliance Episode 1: The Ghost King Menace
by BestCrossoverMovies
Summary: Every story has a beginning! This my ultimate crossover universe! In Episode 1, The Ghost King has awakened and is taking over Amity Park with an iron fist! It's up to Danny and a few other heroes that came to help, to save Amity Park and defeat The Ghost King! (Based on from the Danny Phantom episode, Reign Storm)
1. Prologue Titles

**Ultimate Alliance**

**Episode 1**

**The Ghost King Menace**

The Supers have returned! Thanks to the heroic super powered family, The Incredibles, now new Supers and Villains have came, like Spider-Man. A full year has passed since Syndrome's defeat and all life is going good until strange things started to appear. Recently, an alien invasion took place in New York City lead by an evil wicked god, Loki, threating to take over the world! Luckily he and his army have been stopped by Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers!

Even more strange things, a giant alien robot reportedly in Sherman, Illinois, defeated a giant fire alien monster and the citizens have since called this mysterious hero, Titan! Also, a blue hedgehog from another dimension appeared and he's been chased by the police, S.H.I.E.L.D, W.H.O.O.P and G3. He made way into Amity Park and befriends with ghost town hero, Danny Phantom. He agrees to let him stay in Amity Park until he find himself a new home. Little do they know, they aren't the only ones who agreed to team up.

Vlad Plasmius and Dr. Eggman teamed up and have been trying to elminate Danny and Sonic since. Using Axion Labs secretly to build new powerful robots for Dr. Eggman in exchange for giving some of his tech to Vlad. Now, Vlad is now in the Ghost Zone in search of the Skeleton Key. He plans to use the key to get his hands on The Ring of Rage and The Crown of Fire, both items used by the King of all Ghosts, Pariah Dark, now in his deep sleep. Little does Vlad know, he's about to unleash a powerful force on Amity Park!

**_(P.S. This takes place in the same universe of NinjaDino721's story, Phantom vs Supers!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the Ghost Zone, a ghost crow squawking and lands on a tree and squawk, to see Vlad has taken the Skeleton Key and flies to a floating castle. Flying through the halls until he enters a room with an evil looking coffin on top of a staircase in the middle of the room. "Here we are, Pariah's Keep. Home of the Fright Knight and before that..." Vlad said as he puts the key on the skull that unlocks a ring and drops on to Vlad's hands.

"The Ghost King. And here I am Vlad Plasmius with all of his powers in the pawn of my hand! Ha!" Vlad said as tries to use the ring but lets out a tiny spark and nothing less happens. Vlad tries to look for the answer and looks at the coffins with a crown mark. "Dou of course, The Ring of Rage only works when one wears The Crown of Fire."

Then puts the key on the coffin's keyhole, outside one ghost crow senses the upcoming danger. As Vlad turns the key, the coffin's eyes starts to glow red and this scares the ghost crows away. "Separately they're nothing but together, they give you power unimaginable." Vlad said as the coffin's door slowly opens and Pariah Dark steps out of his coffin and towers over Plasmius. "Who dares?!" Pariah says loudly to the ghost who woke him up.

"Oh hello. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. Uh did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?" Vlad said a bit nervously as Pariah Dark blasts him through the roof and out of the castle. Pariah Dark then pulls a sword of a purple pumpkin and it floats and spins with a bright light and explodes and Fright Knight awakes again. "The Fright Knight lives!" Fright Knight said as his sword hist a column next to him. "To serve me." Pariah says to the Fright Knight. "King Pariah! Your up!" Fright Knight as he bows to him."And perhaps it's time to remind you and that intruder, who rules this place!"

Meanwhile ouside of the castle, Vlad who looks beaten up after getting blasted out of the castle. "I've got to get out of here before he.." Pariah quickly flies in front of him "Finds me." Vlad said a bit nervously as Pariah grabs him "You have freed me from my sarcophagus and thus woken me from the forever sleep." Pariah Dark takes a closer look at him and sees that he doesn't have the ring in his finger. "Your not the one who woke me! You are a duplicate!" Pariah Dark said as the Vlad duplicate disappears. "So where?" Pariah Dark then realizes where he is.

Back in the castle, the real Vlad tries to convince the Fright Knight to join him. "Oh surely you and I can work out some sort of a deal." Vlad says to Fright Knight trying to make him join his side. "A deal?" Fright Knight gets interested but gets interrupted by a blast from Pariah Dark. "Call me. Will talk." Vlad said as he flies away. Vlad tries to escape but Pariah Dark unleashes a blast on him that not only sends him flying across but also changes back into his human form.

Meanwhile back on Earth, at the Fenton's home. Jack and Maddie are working on their latest invention to fight off ghosts, The Ecto-Suit. Jack presses a button on the robotic legs of the suit and it starts to run while staying where it is. "Sweet! The Fenton pads are charged and operational! I'm telling you, Maddie. When this new ectoskeleton is finished, it'll beat back any ghost no matter how powerful." Jack said.

"Yeah but the interface is still glithe and dangerous, Jack. We need to work the bugs out before..." Maddie is interrupted by Vlad coming out their portal and lands on the floor, looking a bit beat up. Vlad hides the ring in his hand. "Vlad Masters?" Maddie said a bit surprised. "Jack, my fat old friend. Help me." Vlad said as he passes out while Jack has a shocked look on his face.

_**This is my **_**_official first crossover! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Casper High, Danny was waiting out by a tree for his two best friends, Sam and Tucker to arrive "You seem pretty happy today?" Sam said as she arrives with Tucker. "Why shouldn't he be? Last night, he shoved Ember and Skulker back into the Ghost Zone" Tucker said to answer Sam's question. "And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report. Nothing could spoil this day." Danny said.

"Think fast, Fentony!" Dash throws a football at him as Danny turns around and gets hit by it and falls to the floor while Dash and Qwan runs past him, laughing at him. Danny gets angry and using one finger, he blasts on a sign which falls and both trip to the floor. Danny runs and grabs the sign. "No stopping any time, nitwit!" Danny said as he drops the sign in front of them, leaving Dash and Qwan with angry looks on their faces.

Later that day at school, Danny and his friends were at his locker "You realize your playing him with fire." Sam said try to tell Danny whats he doing. "Well sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good." Danny points to where Dash opening his locker and gets toilet paper all over him. "And come on, how good was that?" Tucker said backing Danny up."Nice. Using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker. He's gonna find out that it's you." Sam said while being sarcastic. "Have you seen his grades?" Danny said. "Never gonna happen." Both Danny and Tucker said.

Dash takes a closer look at the toilet papers and sees Jack Fenton's head logo on it. "Hey? This is Fenton Wipe!" Dash looks towards Danny like an angry bull. "Never is karma's doorbell. Ding dong, its for you." Sam said while being sarcastic as Danny runs for runs into the empty cafeteria where two nerds are playing cards and hides under the table and behind a tuba as Dash comes in, yelling for him but doesn't see him and leaves. Danny is not the only one hiding, his rival Valerie, the ghost hunter who has been trying to destroy Danny Phantom ever since the whole ghost dog thing which not only her dad lose his job but also destroying her life, is under the table too.

"Find your own hiding spot. I've got dibs under the nerds playing nerd poker." Danny said as he's not happy to see her again nether is she. "Ezz up, Fenton. Your not the only who needs to hide you know." Valerie said as a nerd comes in calling Valerie to ask her out to go to the prom. "3 years? We could be here for awhile." Danny said to Valerie. "Wanna check over our book reports?" Valerie said as they both smile each other.

Later that day, Danny and Valerie are both running together and come across a ally way and about to hide from the side of the dumpster until Sam is in that hiding spot. Sam points to Danny to answer whats he hiding from."Hiding from Dash." Danny said to Sam. Sam then points at Valerie. "Hiding from Nathan. You?" Valerie says as she questions her on who is she hiding from. Sam points to the left. "Sammykins!" Sam's mother comes in carrying a pink dress for Sam to put on. "At least try it on!" Sam's mother leaves the scene while Danny, Valerie and Sam come out of hiding from the side of the dumpster.

"Come on, over there! We can all hide in my house." Danny said as they all run towards his house. "So whats up with this? Why are you helping her all of the sudden?" Sam questioned Danny. "Eh she hid me from Dash earlier today. I'm just returning her a favor." Danny answered Sam. "Well be careful. The last thing you wanna do is invite your arch enemy into your own house." Sam warning Danny for his safety. They go inside and Danny gasps to to see his arch enemy, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius inside the living room.

"Ah Hello Daniel!" Vlad said while playing chess. "Too late." Sam said. "You? What are you doing here?" Danny questioned Vlad as Maddie on purpose spills hot tea near Vlad's legs as Vlad gets burned. "Totally valid questioned." Maddie backing Danny up after what Vlad tried to ask her to dump Jack and marry him. "Still stemming?" Vlad said. "You have no idea." Maddie said a bit angry as she leaves.

"I was just you know passing through and then I saw that marvelous battle suit and thought since I cant just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal it secrets right under from his nose." Vlad said as Jack gets confused and then both he and Vlad start laughing together while Danny and his friends just looks confused. "More tea please?" Vlad then gets poured more hot tea on his head by Maddie. "I don't know what you are up to Plasmius? Actually I do, you just told me." Danny said. "Thats right! And say a word and I'll share your secret with.." Vlad then notices Valerie. "Ah the young Miss Gray." Vlad said to Valerie . "You know me?" Valerie questioned. "How do you know her?" Danny also questioned.

Then all of the sudden, an alarm sounds on a Jack figure antique which Jack and Maddie rush in and Jack presses a button on it and the picture above turns into a techno map of the Ghost Zone Radar and it shows hundreds of ghosts coming in. "Gabbling goblets! Its the Ecto-Exudis Alarm!" Jack said alarmed. "The Ecto whaty what?" said by Danny, Sam and Jazz a bit confused. "The Ecto-Exudis Alarm, an alarm that only goes off if were about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Maddie answered as the ghost icons comes closer and closer to the Fenton Portal icon on the screen. "Stall them." Danny told Sam as he runs down to the lab to go ghost.

Jack tries to run to the lab but falls on the floor by Sam putting her foot in the way as Maddie also tries to run to the lab but Jazz drops a book and Maddie steps on it which causes her to slide into the closet and the door closes on her. Sam looks at Jazz wondering why did she help her to stall them but Jazz tries to act like she didn't do anything. Valerie tries to grab her backpack that carries her ghost hunter suit inside but its not her shoulder.

"Looking for your ghost hunting equipment?" Vlad said as he's carrying her backpack. "Ghost hunting? How do you know about my ghost hunting equipment?" Valerie questioned to Vlad as he gives her backpack back. "Please, walk with me." Vlad said as they both walk through a door that leads outside.

Meanwhile down at the lab basement where the Ghost Portal is, Danny turns into Danny Phantom and prepares on what he has to face against the all of the ghosts about to come through. "Okay. Here we go." Danny says to himself. A head pops out of the portal and it's Box Ghost, the most annoying ghost. "Beware!" Box Ghost says his catchphrase. "Hahahaha. Oh man, only you?" Danny says as a laser comes from above Box Ghost from the Ghost Portal and hits Danny which causes to fall on the floor on his back. A robotic leg steps on Danny and it's Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. "Skulker?" Danny said at bit surprised.

"I told you there was a way out through here!" Skulker says as a bunch of ghosts heads pops out and flies out of the portal. "Now go go go go!" Skulker says as all of the ghosts comes out of the building and now outside. Danny grabs Skulker by his leg and turns intangible through the ceilings and now outside. As Danny was about to punch Skulker in the face, a clawed hand grabs his hand and its the Ghost Dragon with Sydny PointDexter riding on her back. "I know this might sound a little fishy but Skulker isn't the bully here." PointDexter says to Danny. "Bully? What are you talking about? What are you all running from?" Danny questions to all of his ghost enemies. "His name is Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts." Ember, the rockstar ghost answers to Danny's question.

"And while we may be in a hurry, will always have time for this!" Skulker says as he and the all of the other ghosts beats up Danny a bit which causes him to fall to the streets floor and changes back into human form as all of the ghosts disappears. Sam comes running out of Danny's house. "You okay?" Sam says to Danny as the expression on his face telling her "do I look okay to you" face. "Sorry. Standard question. What was that about?" Sam says to Danny as she helps Danny to get up. "I don't know but I think Vlad Plasmius just become the least of my worries." Danny said.

Meanwhile in another part of Amity Park, Valerie now in her ghost hunting suit, flies on her glider board with Vlad. "So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly, does it?" Vlad says to Valerie. "Heck yeah! It's like you designed it for me! Why would you do that? I'm like 14." Valerie questions to Vlad as she takes of her mask. "Your also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen! Your smart, your fast, your strong and most of all, your motivated!" Vlad answers to Valerie. "Really?" Valerie says to Vlad "Of course, why else would I say such a thing? I'd have to be some sort of diabolical villain to manipulate you like that!" Vlad says as Valerie and Vlad laugh to each other.

"Ha ho, I kill me or Jack." Vlad then realized on what he said to Valerie. "And my dear, it's the reason I can trust you with this." Vlad brings out the ring that he stole earlier. "A ring?" Valerie gets confused on why would he give her a ring. "Not just any ring, it's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations." Vlad gives her the ring into her hand. "I don't know what to say?" Valerie puts on the ring.

"Don't say anything dear but please lets keep it our secret, hm?" Vlad said as a ghostly gouls is heard from a distinct. "What was that?" Valerie said as she puts back on her mask. "Probably Jack gouling up again. I believe you have a job to do?" Vlad lying to Valerie. Valerie brings out her glider board. "I won't let you down, Mister Masters." Valerie says as she flies away. "Oh of that?" Vlad transforms into his ghost form. "You can be sure and young Daniel will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a snap." Vlad stomps on a gargoyle head and it falls to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Meanwhile inside the ghost zone. "Your armies are amassed?" Fright Knight asks 3 ghost skeleton generals. One as a roman solider, the second as a military solider and the last as a viking. They solute to answer Fright Knight's question. "Then on my orders..." Fright Knight gets interrupted by his master, Pariah Dark. "On my orders! Go to that world! Bring the ring to me! And to those who stand in your way, show no mercy!" Pariah Dark gives his order to his army as Fright Knight and the 3 skeleton ghost generals bows down to him. Pariah Dark looks over his ghost skeleton army as they chant.

_**Wow! That was a really long chapter I had to write! Took me two days! Anyway yeah, I know nothing much happens here but I **_**_promise that things will get interesting around chapters 3, especially when we meet our heroes who will be joining the battle to save Amity Park with Danny! Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in New York City, a red and blue costumed figure is sticking a flashing digital billboard while a voice of a ranting man is heard. The red and blue costumed figure is none other than New York's web swinging superhero, Spider-Man! The voice is none other than the guy who is the CEO of Daily Bugle Communication, J. Jonah Jameson, ranting on how Spider-Man is a menace to New York City as usual. Spider-Man gets his web ready as he points his web aiming the digital screen of J. Johan Jameson face to pull off a little prank on his favorite boss.

"I know your out there, you wall crawling menace! It is the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants! So listen up! As long as J. Jonah Jameson is CEO of Daily Bugle Communications, I won't rest until New York has seen the last of Spider-Man!" As J. Johan Jameson was about to finish his rant, a web strings hits him on the digital face of him. "And a good morning to you my boss, J. Johan Loudmouth." Spidey said as he web strings across the streets of New York City.

Spider-Man swings around high above the streets of NYC. "It's good being the amazing me! Especially since the city is a bit quite today which means I'm doing a great job." Spider-Man clings on a pole and sees a skidding police car with yellow like glue in front of the windscreen, blocking the officer's sight. "Now I should be able to get to Daily Bugle Communications in time but first I better save that cop from the skidding police car." Spider-Man flips and jumps to a building wall as he shoots out a big web on the window of a bakery store just in time to stop the police car. The officer gets out of the car and looks at Spider-Man "I'm starting to think Jameson wrong about you, Spidey!"

"Spread the word, chief!" Spidey says as he jumps off from the building wall and lands on the floor of the streets and sees a bank truck glued to the floor while the door behind is open. Spider-Man takes a closer look to investigate and sees a figure walking out of the shadows of inside the truck and jumps out, its the Trapster. "Hiya bug brain, I knew that would draw you out." Trapster says as Spider-Man gets into his fighting pose. "Ah great, the Trapster. I've been Spider-Man for about a year and I already fought this glue stick three times." Spidey says this in his thoughts. "Let's see if I learned anything from my mistakes. The forth times gotta be the charm." Spidey says as Trapster brings out one of his glue guns and shoots at him, Spider-Man quickly dodges over it and makes one punch at Trapster which sends him thrown into a car and lands on the floor.

Trapster gets up and throws two of his glue grenades at Spider-Man as he kicks both of them away but Trapster throws another glue grenade. Spider-Man tries to dodges but gets glued into a wall as he tries to bring himself free. As Trapster was about to fire more glue from his glue gun, Spider-Man quickly web shoots at the opening of the glue gun which causes the backpack on Trapster to overflow and blew up, getting himself stuck on his own glue to the floor. Spider-Man breaks free and jumps down as he walks to the trapped Trapster. "Well looks like you'll be sticking there for awhile." Spidey says as he webs away and the police shows up around Trapster.

10 minutes later, a 16 year old Peter Parker enters Daily Bugle Communcations building tower and uses the elevator to go the office where he usual goes to see Jameson. he enters the office as the elevator reaches the floor number and opens the door, he sees Betty Brant typing on her computer on her desk and he goes to her. "Hi Pete. You've arrived just in time, Jameson was calling for you something about a important assignment." "Really? I wonder what he wants for me to do?" Peter says as he enter J. Johan Jameson's room. "Parker, there you are! Listen, there's big news of multiple huge ghost sightings in a town called Amity Park! I need you to takes pictures for my upcoming news!" Jameson says very loudly. "Wait what? Uh I mean, I'll do my best but how do I get to Amity Pa.." Peter gets interrupted by his boss. "What are you still doing in here?! What do you want, a raise?! GET OUT! OUT! Peter quickly gets out of Jameson's room. "Well looks like it's back to the usual work." Peter says as he brings out his camera.

5 minutes later, Peter is outside of the building tower and is answering to a call from his cell phone. The person calling him is none other than his good friend, April O' Neil. "Go to Murakami's restaurant? April, I would love to but my boss gave me an assignment for me to go to Amity Park. Take some pictures about ghosts. I'm still figuring out how to get to Amity Park." Peter says to April. "Amity Park? Isn't that the town with multiple ghosts sightings and home to that ghost fighter, Inviso-Bil? So looks like you'll be getting some nightmares there." April says to Peter. "Yeah I don't think so." Peter says to April. "Well how about I rescheduled it for some other time okay, Pete?" April says as she was about to end their call. "Sure it's okay. I gotta go now, bye." Peter says as he ends his call. Peter goes into an alley way and changes into his Spider-Man costume and web swings.

"Well now how am I suppose to get to Amity Park now?" Spidey says as he swings past a W.O.O.H.P building. Spider-Man then sticks on to a building wall. "Should I ask S.H.I.E.L.D for a lift? Nah, Nick Fury is busy as always. How about the Fantastic 4? No wait, they're off busy fighting Dr. Doom. They won't be back for some time. Anybody else? How about Iron Fist, White Tiger, Power Man and Nova? No they're busy with their own superhero work. Anyone else?" Spidey then gets an idea. "I think I know just the two guys that I need who will probably be part of this after all, they get calls for cases." Spidey says as he webs on to a building and sees another building with a DeSoto police car with a logo on the side doors of the car that says "Sam and Max: Freelance Police".

_**Heres what I promised! I hope you guys like the **_**_references that I made to this chapter! These references are to set up this crossover universe! Spider-Man is gonna be part of the fight to save Amity Park along with Sam and Max: Freelance Police! Wait until what happens next in chapter 4! Don't worry people, this Spider-Man is not from that so called not "Ultimate Spider-Man" show (That show sucks). This Spider-Man is a mix between from the Spectacular Spider-Man and Ultimate Spider-Man shows with a little of my touch in it. Anyway, post a review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spider-Man webs on to the building and sees through the open window a anromorhpic dog in a suit named Sam and anromorhpic rabbit named Max inside their office. Sam is eating chips while Max is pointing his gun on a bullseye target on their wall.

"When are we gonna get another case, Sam? It's been a few months after the Devil's Toybox adventure" Max questions to Sam. "Good thing you came out alive otherwise I would have no idea what my life would be without you. Anyway, we should wait a little bit longer until at least something happens." Then suddenly their phone rings as Sam and Max looks at each other. They begin to run towards the phone as they fight over it. Sam kicks Max as he sends him flying to a wall and inside the trash can as Sam answers their phone.

"Yes hello? Yes? Yes? Uh huh? Great scott! Were on our way!" Sam ends the call. "Who was it? A friend from Chicago?" Max questions on who called them. "It was the Commissioner, Max! Multiple ghost sightings more than usual in Amity Park!" Sam answers Max's question. "Amity Park? The small town with ghost sightings including the ghost fighter, Inviso-Bil? Oh I can't wait!" Max says. "Well you don't have to now, the Commissioner has hired an anti-hero to come along with us to Amity Park. He's getting paid as much as we are." Sam says as they leave their office and heads downstairs to get into their car outside.

As they were about get in the DeSoto, Spider-Man who was listening to the whole thing about their new case, jumps on to the hood of their car. "Hey look, Max! It's our friend, Spidey!" Sam says as he's greeting Spider-Man. "How's it been, Spidey? Haven't seen you in a long while." Max says to Spider-Man. "Good as usual. Doing the usual hero stuff. So listen I was just swinging by and heard your conversation about you guys going to Amity Park and I was wondering. Since I was also planning to go to Amity Park, could you guys give me a lift to Amity Park since you guys are going too?" Spidey requests to Sam and Max. "Well of course, Spidey. There is enough seats for you and our anti-hero who should be showing up soon. Sam says to Spider-Man.

As they enter in the DeSoto with Sam driving, Max sitting next to him and Spider-Man sitting on one of the back seats, they suddenly hear a voice but can't know where it's coming from. "Are you guys ready? Introducing the anti-hero for hire, the mask for your task and the guy who won't die, Deadpool!" Deadpool says as he jumps on to the seat next to Spider-Man and lands without a scratch. "So you two are Sam and Max: Freelance Police? Could have expected more from you guys with what from I heard from this Commissioner guy. Haha, just kidding! Well if it isn't Spidey! Long time no see, buddy!" Deadpool says to Spider-Man. "It sure is." Spidey says to Deadpool. "So your the hired anti-hero that the Commissioner told us about?" Sam questions to Deadpool.

"Yup. As long as I'm getting paid for this, use my weapons on our poor enemies and traveling, I'm ready for anything!" Deadpool answers to Sam's question. "I'm starting to like this guy, Sam." Max says to Sam. "Quit your friendship card and keep out your gun out ready." Sam says to Max. "Alright guys, were off to Amity Park to kick some ghosts butt by the Freelance Police, Spider-Man and Deadpool!" Sam says to everyone as he puts his feet on the pedal and begins to drive to Amity Park. "So how long will it take till we get to Amity Park?" Deadpool questions to Sam.

"Don't start now." Sam says to Deadpool. "Okay. Fine. Just saying." "Hey Sam, how do you take down a ghost? Won't are bullets just go through them." Max questions to Sam. "Well since Amity Park is home to ghosts, I'm sure the citizens who live there have weapons on to take down ghosts." Sam answers to Max's question. "Why do I have a feeling that it's not just us going to Amity Park?" Spidey questions to himself. Deadpool then breaks through the 4th wall and whispers. "Spoilers, it's true."

_**So sorry for the slow update! I've been starting school in the 1st two weeks and I'm already having workloads of it. Anyway, post a review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile within the sewers of New York City, comes to a secret lair where 4 ninja like turtles lives in. Raphael was punching and kicking on a sandbag, Michelangelo reading comic books, Donatello using the computer and Leonardo watching his favorite TV show, Space Heroes. In the Space heroes episode, it shows Captain Ryan and his crew meeting another crd ship of the deep exploration squad. "We need you and your crew's help to face off against the robot ghost pirates of Siltax 06 lead by Captain DeathKan!" Captain Ryan said as the scene cuts to a incoming ships of the invasion army of the robotic ghost pirates heading towards them. "Captain, the enemy fleet is approaching and were outnumbered!" Crankshaw said panicking as he gets slapped across the face by Captain Ryan. "We can handle these space pirates." Captain Ryan said to Crankshaw. "Yes captain." Crankshaw said to Captain Ryan. "Together as a team, we will merge victorious in this battle!" Captain Ryan said as the scene cuts to a space battle between both sides.

"Wow. What a brave hero." Leo's praise cuts short when suddenly the TV turns to other channels by itself. Leo turns to see Raph finishing his moves on the sandbag to be revealed that he was the one who changed the channel with the TV remote. "Raph, what was that for?! That's the new episode of Space Heroes!" Leo said to Raph a bit aggressive. "Oh sorry, it was Spike's idea. He says that Space Heroes is stupid and prefers the Total Drama TV series better." Raph said as his pet turtle named Spike, walks next to him. "It's a good thing that he's not part of the Total Drama TV series or else he would be voted off on the first episode on any season of it." Leo said as Spike chews on his leaf on his plate. "Oh nice going, Leo. You made him angry. So i'm gonna mop the floor with your face!" Raph said as Leo and Raph were about to go head to head with each other.

"There they go again." Donnie said as he's typing on his computer. "Do you think it will be possible if they ever get along?" Mikey said to Donnie. "From what were seeing them fighting over each a lot, I'd calculate in saying not in a million years." Donnie said to Mikey. Donnie looks over his notes on poems that he'd wrote on how to get April to like him. "Oh April. How will you ever love me?" Donnie said as heart icons appear over his head. "Hey guys." April comes in as Donnie snaps out of his love fest and remove all of the written poem notes from his computer so that April can't see them.

"What's up, April? Anything up about the Kraang or the Footclan?" Leo questioned on April if their enemies, the Kraang or the Foot have anything evil plans for them to stop. "No, the Kraang and the Footclan have been quite for awhile now. I guess today is our day off." April answers to Leo's question. "Now where's the fun if we aren't gonna be fighting anyone with today except for my nerd-tastic bro, Leo." Raph said to the turtles. "I told you already, nerd-tastic is not a real word!" Donnie corrects on Raph about his insult word on Leo. "Dude like I said, it is so a word! Just like nuchucktastic!" Mikey said to Donnie.

An hour later while the turtles were tying to do something for fun and Splinter was meditating, Donnie notices April typing to someone on her T-Phone which gets his attention as he sits down to April. "Hey April, watcha doing?" Donnie questions to April. "Just talking to a longtime friend of mine, Peter Parker." April answers to Donnie's question. "Peter Parker? Who is he? Is he a friend of yours from school or is he someone that you like?" Donnie then questions to April again. "He's a photographer for the Daily Bugle. He told me two hours ago that he was given an assignment from his boss to take some pictures at Amity Park but the town is in some kind of ghost invaded place especially with that Inviso-Bil. I'm a bit worried about him. What should I do in order to make sure he's okay?" April said with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

Donnie then gets an idea. "Donnie, this could be your big chance to finally impress April." Donnie said this in his thoughts. "What if me and my brothers go to Amity Park to see if Peter is okay or not and to see if he needs help." Donnie said his plan to April. "You'd really do that for me?" April said in a bit of a happy tone again. " Well of course after all, were all here for you." Donnie said to April. "Oh thank you!" April said as she hugs Donatello which causes him to have a smile on his face. "Make sure you guys tell me if he's alright." April said as she leaves the turtles lair. "Don't worry, we will!" Donnie said as his cheeks blushes red.

In another room, Leonardo and Raphael were arm wrestling each other while Michelangelo watches to relief their boredom. "Guys?" Donnie said as Raph cheats by putting his other hand on Leo's hand, causing him to lose. "Want to go on a little road trip? Donnie said as his brothers look confused. 20 minutes later, they're in the Shellrasier with a bit of supplies of ammo and food for their traveling. "So let me get this straight? You want us to go to this town called Amity Park to make sure some friend of your girlfriend is okay?" Raph questions to Donnie's plan. "She's not my girlfriend, Raph! She's a girl, who's a friend and who's friend is going to a dangerous ghost infested town and were gonna help him if he's trouble!" Donnie said to Raph to prove his point. "Anyway we should keep our guard up, guys. Who knows what kinda of things were about to go up against in Amity Park." Leo said to his brothers.

"Dudes, have you heard of that ghost fighting guy in Amity Park named Inviso-Bil? If he ever needed a name from me, I would have named him, Ghost Phantom." Mikey said to his brothers. "Are you guys ready? Let's roll!" Donnie said as they begin to drive through the subway and into a secret passageway that leads their vehicle up to the surface. "Don't worry, guys. We'll be back before Master Splinters done meditating." Donnie said to his brother. "Let's hope so." Leo said to Donnie while driving. "With my navigation skills, we'll be at Amity Park in no time." Mikey said to his brothers. "Thats what i'm afraid of." Raph said to Mikey.

_**Thats right! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the 2012 series on Nickelodeon is going to take part of the fight for Amity Park! Hoped you guys noticed that Total Drama TV series reference! Wonder who else is going to be next? Apologizes for my absent over last month. I had the most overworked month I had ever been in through high school except for Halloween. But now its trimmed down a bit and i'm back! Anyway without further ado, p**__**ost a review and follow!**_


End file.
